The background description set out below represents a description of the background to the present invention but does not necessarily represent prior art.
Vehicles, e.g. cars, buses and trucks, are propelled by a driving torque delivered by a prime mover of the vehicle. This driving torque is conveyed to the vehicle's tractive wheels by a power train with which the vehicle is provided. The power train has a flexibility and a play which allow fluctuations of torque and/or rotation speed, so-called power train oscillations, to occur in the vehicle when for example it begins to move off after a demand for torque from the prime mover. These fluctuations in torque and/or rotation speed occur when forces built up in the power train between when the prime mover delivers the torque and when the vehicle begins to move are released when the vehicle moves off. The power train oscillations may cause the vehicle to rock in the longitudinal direction, as described in more detail below. This rocking of the vehicle is very disturbing for a driver of the vehicle.
Some previous known solutions for preventing these power train oscillations have therefore followed precautionary strategies with regard to the demanding of driving torque. When driving torque is demanded, such strategies may employ torque limiting ramps so configured that the driving torque demanded is limited such that the power train oscillations are reduced or do not occur at all.